【博君一肖】玫瑰少年
by Achshaw
Summary: 现实向小甜饼


王一博收工回家的时候是凌晨五点半。

他打开门一边说着"肖战我回来了"，一边换上拖鞋往屋里走。

家里是开着灯的，王一博环望一圈，四下寂静。

"不在家吗？"王一博自言自语，摸出手机低头看。

肖战的消息还停留在"我在家等你"的那句话上。

王一博想他也应该是在家的。等会儿上午九点就要开工，全剧组都忙着睡觉。只有王一博趁着这不到四个小时的休息时间开车回家，就为了见肖战一面。而且他也没说临时有事要出门。

肖战没理由不在家。

"是睡觉了么？"王一博晃悠到二楼，推开卧室门。

也不在。

再下楼听见浴室阵阵水声，王一博觉得奇怪。这个时候肖战躲在浴室干嘛？

"肖战？"王一博趿拉着拖鞋拐了个弯。

浴室里还开着浴霸，暖黄色的光在夜里过分耀眼，王一博眯了眯眼睛，盯着磨砂玻璃门后被暖光勾勒得影影绰绰的人影，没出息地挪不开眼睛。

肖战听见他的声音，甩甩手上的水拉开浴室门。

"一博？怎么这么快就回来了？"

说着小孩子一样蹦过来扑到王一博怀里。

"嗯，这个时候不堵车。"

王一博拍拍肖战的后背。

"大半夜在忙什么，刚刚满屋找你呢。"

"洗衣服呢。"肖战回答的理所应当。

王一博确实闻到椰子柔顺剂的香味，跃过肖战肩头看见水盆中泡着自己的内裤，瞬间红了耳朵。

"战哥！不是说了我的衣服扔在洗衣机里洗就行吗！"

王一博摸索肖战的手，怕他手太冰。

后者不松手，紧紧地抱着王一博，似乎带了点委屈，声音软软的。

"等你嘛，没事干怕睡着了，睡着你肯定不会叫醒我的。"

"那……你也可以做点别的事，不用帮我……洗内裤。"

肖战似乎终于意识到王一博是在害羞。

他把下巴从王一博的肩头拉回来，仔仔细细观察对方的脸，然后扑哧笑出声。

"和我还不好意思呢，老王？"

王一博脸更红了。

"我不是这个意思……"

王一博两天前回家睡觉，肖战在通宵走节目流程。怀里缺了肖战，王一博抱着被子睡觉，梦里都是他心尖尖上温香软玉的人儿，结果醒来内裤早已牺牲。

他本来是要把内裤扔进洗衣机，偏偏那天没别的衣服要一起洗，空转洗衣机不知道会不会被肖战训，更加灾难的是王一博魂牵梦萦地居然起晚了，顾不得想那么多，直接将内裤扔进脏衣篓就出了门。

没想到是肖战先回家，还亲手洗，王一博简直不想做人了。

他抓了抓头发，拉起肖战的手。

"陪我躺会，衣服别管了。"

肖战钻进被窝将脖颈靠在王一博伸过来的胳膊上，还要用一条腿勾住王一博的腿，紧紧缠在一起。

这时又想起什么来，"啊"地叫了一声。

"我定个闹钟。"

肖战的腿还勾着王一博，胳膊肘支起上身，伸手抓床头柜上的手机。

指尖堪堪碰到手机，拼命抓了三次才抓到手里。王一博怕肖战摔了，用手扶着他的后腰。

设了闹钟之后王一博环着他的腰将他拉回自己的身边。

"困不困？"

肖战摇头，眼睛亮晶晶的。

"你睡吧，我看着你。"

"不用，收工之后在化妆室睡了十五分钟，现在不困，"王一博想了想补充一句，"聊五块钱的呗？"

肖战弯起嘴角，露出两排好看的贝齿。

"王老师亲我一下，就当付过费了。"

"累，肖老师主动提款吧。"

王一博歪着嘴角主动躺平。

肖战抽出腿，跨坐在王一博身上。他捧住王一博的脸，柔软的双唇碰上对方的唇。

肖战吻的极有耐心，巧舌温软，将王一博的唇瓣细细品尝过。王一博只觉得肖战的吻甜甜的，伸出手按在他的后脑上加深这个吻。

"唔……"肖战被打乱节奏，委屈地哼出声。

很快这个吻被王一博掌控。他尽数掠夺肖战口中的空气，舌尖被王一博啃咬，肖战胸脯起伏，呼吸不畅，脸颊也泛出浅浅的红。

他扶着王一博耳侧的枕头，费力地坚持着这个吻。等到王一博终于放开他的时候，肖战已经满脸通红。分开时拉出一条晶莹的口水丝，王一博笑着嘬了肖战一口，伸出手抹他湿漉漉的唇。

肖战动了情。

他指尖滑到王一博腰际下方，就要探入之际停了手，看着王一博思考了一会儿。

"不行不行，睡觉，你肯定累了，等会儿我喊你起床。"

说着就要从王一博身上下来。

后者几乎是毫不犹豫地用滚烫的手心握住肖战的腰，不许他下来。另一只手拉着肖战的手用力按在自己硬邦邦的下身。

"战哥，现在想走是不是太晚了。"

肖战不满地叫起来。

"一博！五块钱！我赔大了！"

王一博无声地笑，然后很小声求他。

"我错了，我错了，哥哥帮帮我，求你了。"

肖战也不是真的要憋着他，轻车熟路褪下王一博和自己的衣物扔到地上。

王一博靠在床头坐起来，肖战跪在他分开的腿间埋下头，含住那个尺寸超出口腔承受能力的硬物。

王一博闷哼一声仰起头，从下巴至锁骨拉出一条漂亮的直线。喉结上下滚动，嘴唇微张，随着肖战的动作深喘。

肖战含着王一博的前端吞吐，吐出来的时候单手握住柱身撸动，还能余处点精力仰头看他。

王一博知道自己在被肖战观察，硬得难受的阴茎在肖战手中又虚涨一圈。

他想摸肖战的额头，看肖战有没有出太多汗，低头瞬间看见身下之人仰起脸，一双凤眸盯着自己，伸出绯红柔软的舌从囊袋舔至滴水的前端，不顾鼻尖脸颊蹭上亮晶晶的口水。

王一博即刻红了眼，手都忘了要往哪伸，脑子里只剩肖战的脸和他情欲高涨泛红的身子。

他拉着肖战的胳膊换姿势，肖战不许他动，倒是自己就着王一博的手攀上他的脖颈，舔着唇边沾上的王一博前端溢出的液体，印下一个软糯的吻。他分开双腿坐在王一博的腿上，向后慢慢躺下身子。

王一博似乎还能感受到唇上的一点点腥气。身上的人已经躺好，双腿绞着他的腰，一双大大的眼睛情欲流转地望着他。

王一博俯身，双手沿着肖战身体游走，几乎是强迫地，让肖战每一寸肌肤都在自己手下发烫。

他握住肖战挺立的阴茎，和自己的抵在一起，用手圈住，由缓到急地律动。

肖战小声哼唧着射了一次。他不舒服地摆动腰臀，王一博看见他后穴流出肠液，弄得床单湿漉漉的。

天边略透一丝鱼肚白，王一博关了床头灯。

淡蓝色的微弱天光透过薄雾似的浅白纱帘洒在肖战身上，勾勒出百年前教堂穹顶油画中少年应有的模样。

躯体裸露，肌肤的光泽是月亮的余晖，他唇瓣微开无声呻吟，脸颊上脆弱的红晕彰显主人恰到好处的羞涩，漂亮的性器挺立在双腿间，像是伊甸园里一抹赤裸的纯洁，身体却呼之欲出地抒写人间不得窥见的隐秘爱事。

王一博逆光，肖战看不清他的表情，只好自己掐着胸前的两粒红豆，嘤咛着要他进入。

王一博这才意识到自己刚刚的出神。

不带丝毫情欲，又充斥着满溢的情欲。

肖战后穴分泌滑溜溜的体液，打湿王一博的腿。身上的人架起肖战的双腿勾在自己肩膀，整根没入肖战体内。

肖战双手紧紧抓住床单，小腹挺起，身体划出一道好看的弧线。连脚趾也无意识地蜷缩又用力分开，王一博抽动几个来回，肖战的意识已然几乎脱离身体。

他闭着眼呻吟，身体随着王一博的撞击在床上不停抖动。粉红的嫩穴张开小口，他满脸绯红，嫣红的眼尾不断流出泪。

这样极致幸福的折磨一直持续到第一缕耀眼的朝阳洒到屋内，肖战的身体落在浅金色的光芒里，连毛孔都带着雾气般的绒感。

咬住下唇的贝齿与泪水又变成另一种美，肠液也源源不断地四溢，是品尝极致爱恋时欢愉的泪。

王一博掐着肖战的细腰用力撞击，肖战被撞的头都悬空在床沿外，指尖拼命抓着被单，却四肢发抖手指疲软，根本用不上力。

两条腿无力地晃着，口中的呻吟都变得破碎。他像个被玩坏的洋娃娃，放弃最后一丝理智任由身上不知疲倦的少年尽情享用。

不知这样又过了多久，王一博才终于在低喘的间隙见缝插针地说话。

"快了，哥哥再坚持一下。"

肖战努力夹紧体内横冲直撞几乎要将自己捣烂的硬棒，忍不住叫的大声了些。

王一博被肖战刺激的要疯了，掐着肖战腰的手已经把他弄的很疼，肖战潮欲将至时泛红的肌肤被掐出淡淡的白色，王一博才终于达到射点，白浊的精液汩汩流入肖战体内。

肖战闭着眼，湿漉漉的睫毛上不知是眼泪还是汗水，累得一个字也说不出来。王一博小心地将脱力的恋人抱回床上，才想起来一开始想要摸对方的额头。他伸手拨开肖战湿漉漉的刘海，摸到他额头全是汗，身体更是水光一片，泛出浅浅的光泽。

虽然自己发梢也滴着汗，还是急忙给对方盖好被子，自己也钻进去抱着他，才放心休息片刻。

平时做完的肖战像小孩子，片刻不离地要王一博抱，洗澡也要一起，小尾巴似的。今天却累极了，汗都消了还是眼神空洞地抓着王一博的手，无视对方哄他去洗澡的话。

王一博兀自慌了。

"战哥，你……生气了？"

肖战目光这才聚了一点点神，喉咙干涸地吞咽口水，喉节滚动几下，抬起眼盯着王一博摇头。

"陪我……"

一张口才发现嗓子哑得厉害。

王一博点头，用手背轻拂过肖战脸颊。

"我在，会一直陪着你的。"

最后一个字的尾音被闹钟单调的乐声打散在空气里。

肖战闭上眼睛推了推王一博的胳膊。

"起床，你该走了。"

王一博吻他的额头。

"晚上回来陪你。"

肖战闭着眼睛，却不妨碍他翻白眼。

"洗澡去，我晚点再洗。"

说完偏过头去佯装再睡。一起洗澡时擦枪走火的次数太多，肖战不想王一博迟到。

王一博勉强起身，口中故意调戏肖战。

"肖老板开了工作室真好，不用赶场子了，不知道我床上业务能力肖老板满意不，满意的话签下我这个十八线小爱豆吧！"

肖战本来不想理，王一博说个没完，他不情不愿地半睁开眼睛踹了少年一脚。

"洗澡去！"

王一博挨了一脚也不生气，哼着歌走出卧室，很快浴室传来哗哗的水声。

肖战听着陷入沉思。

也不是这么急就要自己开工作室，只是提了这个想法，王一博就上了心，处处提醒着他细节上的事情。

等到自己工作室走上正轨，他才忽而发现，多数勇气都是王一博给予的。

肖战做出这个决定的时候非常慌，他似乎想打消自己的勇气般地和自己赌气，赌和王一博表白，如果他答应自己，就立刻开工作室。

结果是王一博甚至没给他左顾右盼或是退缩的机会，陪着肖战一步步走到今天。

再回首往事，肖战居然不愿再想，就像不愿从迤逦梦境回到红尘嚣嚣的人世间。

他不想再过没有王一博的日子。

以前肖战自己都叹服王一博怎么把自己这块硬骨头追到手的，现在倒是自己，像一汪池水，一流就流向他。

肖战计算着怎么才能不从这个梦境中醒来，最后他得出一个结论。

"小战，要努力工作呀。"

他把这个结论小声说给自己听。

闹钟再次响起，是肖战自己的起床时间到了。

今天任务也是排满的。虽然不需要跑通告，他还是有一整天的舞蹈课和台词课，肖战还给自己加了三个小时的力量训练。

他撑着胳膊起来，手腕一软摔回床上。

居然由着王一博把自己折腾成这样，上一次这么没自制力的时候可能都是几年前了。

肖战腹部还是酥酥麻麻的，他揉了揉腰，纵容自己多躺了三分钟才再次坐起来。

双脚正往拖鞋里伸的时候，吹完头发的王一博从浴室出来。

他倒是没有不好意思了，身上不着寸缕，边看手机边走过来，一屁股坐在床上，躺倒把自己摆成了大字型。

肖战回头看王一博，刚要伸出手拍他的大腿喊他快去上班，王一博就一骨碌滚到肖战身边，趴在床上举起手机，模样像是温顺的大型犬。

"战哥战哥，你看这个表情。"

肖战心下一片柔软，他深情地抚摸王一博软软的头发。

王一博把手机举得更高了点，上面是emoji自带表情中的手势栏。

"怎么了？"

肖战迷惑却温柔地看他。

"你看啊，这样长按，可以选择肤色，看，这个颜色，和战哥的手一样！"

他说的超大声，挑了最黑的那个小手颜色，憋着笑抬眼看肖战。看到肖战毫不意外地处在炸毛边缘，王一博哈哈哈哈地笑起来，被肖战按住脊背用力拍屁股。

"王一博，给我上班去！"

王一博看着手机狂笑，被打了也受用地不躲开，吃吃地笑了好久才缓过神，揉了揉笑出的眼泪从床上爬起来，手伸向肖战。

"战哥，内裤。"

肖战拉开衣柜里某处抽屉，从码的整整齐齐的内裤中拿出一条扔到王一博脸上。

"赶紧穿！"

王一博一边往身上套还不忘撅嘴卖萌挑衅肖战。

"肖老板好凶啊。"

眼看肖战又要炸毛，王一博立刻溜到换衣间找衣服穿去了。

肖战洗完澡光着上半身从浴室出来，下身穿着王一博扔在浴室的浅灰色毛绒睡裤，用毛巾擦头发。这时听见王一博在楼下喊他。

"肖战！我走了！"

肖战想给他个早安吻，顶着湿漉漉的头发下楼，走过去与正装衬衫的男人湿吻。

王一博心痒难耐地抚摸肖战的腰窝，手指滑到人鱼线抚摸。

"穿着我的裤子还露得这么好看，哥哥不想让我走了是吧？"

王一博说完继续吻上肖战，毫不避讳对方发梢滴落的水珠把他的衬衫弄湿。

"王老师不怕被媒体说形象不佳啊？"

肖战没通告，幸灾乐祸地分出一部分余光看王一博的衣服。

"嗯……"王一博吻得动情，"不怕啊，问就说是因为我家肖老师淘气才弄成这样的。"

"你敢！"

肖战咬他的下唇，声音含混不清。

"肖老师真可爱。"

王一博在他唇上又落了几个蜻蜓点水般的吻，双手把肖战圈在怀里。

"我得走了。"

"好，工作辛苦了。"

王一博怕肖战感冒，匆匆关上门，溜着门缝传来一句叮嘱，让肖战快去吹头发。

肖战把上午精力最好的时段留给台词课，然后力量训练，把练舞排到最后。于是肖战晚上回家的时候是带着一身的汗。

他洗了澡，也洗了衣服，可能太累，反而过了困劲儿。于是肖战抱着ipad坐在床上，调出王一博最近一期节目，打算看到困了就睡觉。

坐到床上盖好被子又觉得有点渴，不情不愿地从被窝里出来，到厨房泡了杯绿茶，在折回被窝里，把茶杯捧在手里暖暖地小口喝着。

ipad上画面一闪，主持人问王一博淘宝最失败的物品。

屏幕上是一份香薰蜡烛订单。

"啥啊？"

坐在屏幕前的肖战搞不懂王一博要玩什么，吹着略有些烫口的绿茶，含糊不清地自言自语。

"最失败难道不是上次买的粉色猫衣服么 ？"

上次俩人给坚果买的那件宠物衣服被王一博扔在洗衣机里洗，细碎的粉色的毛毛掉得到处都是，白色衣服通通遭了殃，怎么都弄不干净。

电视机里主持人问王一博。

"为什么这个最失败呢？"

"约了人，人家没来。"

一如既往王大锤，说完自己还扯出一个不好意思的笑。

看着主持人的尖叫调侃，肖战"啊"地叫了一声，愣住了。

肖战过生日那天本来说好要和王一博待在家里的。

肖战对于过生日没什么期待。

快30岁的人了，吃过蛋糕的生日一只手都扒拉的过来。况且小时候要生日蛋糕未果的模样自己还能记得清楚。乖巧懂事的肖战也不再提起生日。

但那一点点隐秘压抑的愿望随着长大还是变成了一块不值得一提的心病。

肖战不过生日，避免失望干脆不期望，却总是记得给王一博倒数生日，大约是不想让恋人也经历和自己一样的失落。

肖战面对微博无数的祝福只发了一碗长寿面，实际上这还是不知几个月前在某家路边小馆吃到的。

再回头想起王一博那份未竟的期望，忽然意识到自己辜负了王一博当时的心情。

他翻出那天的微信聊天记录，轻不可闻地叹气。

果然。

因为临时加了行程没有飞机回去了，他给王一博道歉。

王一博也没说什么，还反过来安慰肖战说工作辛苦了。

肖战重重摔回沙发靠背上，单手拢了一把头发。

"我都做了些什么啊……"

肖战起身在家翻翻找找，终于在仓库一堆快递箱中翻出那几支蜡烛。

只有一只被点过，大约是王一博想试香味。

肖战将蜡烛抱在怀里，摸出手机给王一博发微信。

-今晚回家吗？

王一博正在剧组，收到信息歪起嘴角。

-

肖战没理他的恶作剧，又发了一条。

-几点啊？我做晚饭给你吧？

-

-想吃什么？

-

肖战翻了个白眼，按下语音对着手机大喊，"王一博你是人吗！"

喊完把手机扔回沙发，抱着蜡烛去厨房了。

插着耳机听歌的王一博点开语音，被肖战一嗓子嚎得差点离开这个美丽的世界。

王一博回家的时候肖战刚端上最后一个菜。他在小兔围裙上擦擦手，迎上王一博的目光。

"快去洗手换衣服，马上吃饭了。"

说完肖战折回厨房拿碗筷盛饭。

王一博寻着菜香溜到餐桌边，看见一道炸虾球，金黄色的小球外面露着酥脆的红色虾尾，被肖战摞成一个小塔。

王一博捏着虾尾巴拎起一只炸虾球，狮子大开口般地塞进嘴里，转身走向更衣室。

紧接着传来虾球塔倒塌的"砰砰"声。

肖战：？

肖战盛了两碗软糯的米饭，蒸腾的热气散得满屋都是米香。他点上蜡烛，听见王一博在更衣室里大喊。

"战哥！好吃！"

换好衣服的王一博回到餐厅，肖战已经褪下围裙，身上穿着一套白色绒毛居家服。

王一博穿着灰色绒毛居家服，两个人像两只小动物，可可爱爱。

王一博看着桌上点燃的香薰蜡烛，径直走过来把肖战抱到桌子上一遍遍吻着。

肖战双腿缠上王一博的腰，舌头被王一博咬住时还会发出小动物一样呜呜的声音。

吻了很久，分开时两个人分开时都有些喘。

"肖战，我有话要问你。"

本来是要在肖战生日那天问的，但今天似乎也是个合适的时机。

香薰蜡烛的火苗轻轻跳跃，王一博闻到若有若无的香气。

"嗯，你问，我听着。"

肖战站直，深吻过后脸颊红红的，眼神温柔清澈。

"肖战，你能驯养我吗？"

肖战愣了一秒，柔软地摇头，他忍不住抬手抚摸王一博轻轻颤抖的睫毛，他漂亮的脸颊，红润的双唇，上面未消的牙印是亲吻时自己在王一博唇上留下的痕迹。

"我不能驯养你，因为你不是小狐狸。"

"你是我整个星球上，唯一的玫瑰花。"

"肖战，玫瑰花不想吃饭，想吃你。"

"玫瑰花只喝水！"

"我，食肉玫瑰。"

"唔……一博！放开我，饭都凉了！"

"不。"


End file.
